


Shulk 2

by Anonymous



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Aaron Burr Has Anxiety, Australia, Canon Autistic Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Hot, I Made Myself Cry, Kickboxing, Love Confessions, Other, Postpartum Depression, Repressed Memories, Sexual Slavery, Socialism, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Xenoblade the sequel





	Shulk 2

**Author's Note:**

> help

the world of Zenoblade was bright shiny and water was salt in it Because world was real and not titans ever since Shulk becamed god.

"Let go on adventure" said Rayn who was big boye

Ok said shulk and they went off to do adventures and explores the world and they brouht Melia with them (fiora died smh what a loser)

"Where should We go frist" aske Melia the magnificent

"how about HERE" say Rayn and he kiss melia on the lips but Shulk wanst around so he didn get jealos sad or Angry

hhh "I didnot know u felt that way" Melia said in england accent and did a sweat drop like in the anime's

"Well i do"

"Ok"

end


End file.
